Everything
by chea 'sansanurui
Summary: Kumpulan drabble pendek tentang SasuNaru. there are funny? sweet? or Romantic? it's up to you/Shounen-ai/Pelampiasan author yang mendadak stres/Mind to RnR? #monggo
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer : kasih tau gak ya? #digampar bang Masashi**_

_**Genre : Drama/romance/humor(?)**_

_**Pairing : SasuNaru (number one)**_

_**Rate : Tee lah...**_

_**Warning : Drabble fic, gaje, typo berserakan, garing, boyslove, pendek, dll**_

**Don't like Don't read**

Everything

Enjoy it

.

.

**Jauh lebih berarti**

Bagi Sasuke, mengetahui orang yang berharga berada di sisi dan selalu bersamanya adalah hadiah paling terindah di hidupnya. Menurut pandangan Uchiha bungsu itu, tidak ada hal yang jauh lebih berarti selain melihat Naruto yang hidup bahagia karena dirinya.

Seperti sekarang ini, saat bocah pirang itu tersenyum lembut nan indah ketika Sasuke berkata dengan tulus.

'Aku menyayangimu, Dobe. Entah itu dulu, sekarang, ataupun nanti.'

**Semua tentangnya**

"Menurutmu, warna apa yang cocok digunakan untuk dekorasi penyambutan siswa baru nanti, Sas?"

"Kuning atau Orange."

"Errr... kau yakin? Apa tidak sebaiknya biru?"

"Hn."

"Lalu, kapan puncak MOS terakhir sebaiknya diadakan? Tahun ini harus lebih meriah dari tahun sebelumnya."

"Hn, sepuluh oktober."

"Sepuluh? Tapi, apa tidak terlalu lama? kita memulai MOS awal bulan oktober, Sas."

"Hn."

"Gahh! Aku mau ke kantin. Kau titip makanan tidak?"

"Ramen."

"..."

"..."

"Hari ini bicaramu ngelantur, Sas. Kau sakit?"

"Apa maksudmu, Neji?"

"Ck dasar Uchiha! Kau menjawab semua pertanyaanku dengan berbagai hal yang berhubungan dengan Naruto, kau tahu? Sebaiknya buang buku bacaanmu itu sebelum aku yang membakarnya!"

"APA?"

**Jawab tidak**

Dari semua orang di dunia ini, hanya Naruto seoranglah yang bisa mengartikan jawaban ambigu dari seorang Sasuke. Sadar atau tidak, ternyata pemuda pirang itu sudah seperti kamus pribadi milik Uchiha bungsu.

"Menurutmu, apa aku termasuk orang yang berisik dan ceroboh, Teme?"

"Hn." (Ya)

"Juga orang yang bodoh?"

"Hn." (Ya)

Naruto mendesah kecewa.

"Jadi bagimu, mengenalku adalah sesuatu yang menyebalkan dan menjengkelkan di hidupmu?"

"Hn, Dobe." (Tentu saja tidak, bodoh.)

Naruto tersenyum lebar.

**Pilih mana?**

Semua orang tahu jika tomat adalah buah(?) kesukaan Sasuke dan ramen adalah makanan favorite Naruto. Tapi, hanya sedikit orang saja yang tahu jika ternyata Sasuke membenci Ramen dan begitu pula dengan Naruto yang amat tidak menyukai tomat.

"Teme, kau pilih tomat atau ramen?"

"Tentu saja tomat, Dobe."

"Kalau aku dan tomat?"

"..."

"Sasuke?"

"Errr... sepertinya tomat."

"Jadi kau memilih kehilangan tomat atau kehilanganku?"

"Aku pilih kehilangan tomat, Dobe."

"Lantas, kenapa kau tadi lebih memilih tomat?"

"Karena aku tahu, walau aku memilih tomat kau akan tetap bersamaku, Dobe. Lain hal kalau aku kehilanganmu, maka semua tomatpun tidak ada harganya bagiku."

"..." Naruto blushing.

**Impian dan cita-cita**

Asuma-sensei mengerutkan dahinya ketika membaca tulisan hasil karya murid didiknya, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Apa ini, Uchiha-san? Aku menyuruhmu untuk menuliskan impian dan cita-citamu di masa depan bukan yang seperti ini. Apa kau tidak mengerti maksudku?"

"Hn?"

"Jelaskan padaku!"

"Ck. Aku menulisnya sudah sangat jelas kan, Sensei? Cita-citaku saat ini adalah ingin menikahi Naruto dan impianku di masa depan adalah hidup bahagia dengannya."

"..."

"..."

"KELUAR DARI KELASKU SEKARANG!"

"Hn"

**Sampai kapan?**

Jika ada seseorang yang bertanya pada Sasuke, 'Sampai kapan perasaanmu pada Naruto akan bertahan?'

Maka dengan tatapan menusuk nan tajam Sasuke akan menjawab 'Sampai semua orang di seluruh alam semesta ini mengakui dan menerima hubunganku dengannya tanpa terkecuali'

Jawaban yang bila diterjemahkan sama artinya dengan 'Bertahan sampai **akhir **walau apapun yang terjadi'

**Lihat aku**

"Apa sih yang kau baca, Teme?"

"Hn"

"K-kau. Dasar menyebalkan! Kalau kau tidak mau menoleh padaku sekarang, aku akan meninggalkanmu detik ini juga."

"..."

"Baik. Nikmati 'kencan'mu dengan buku jelek mu itu, TEME!"

**Brakk**

"Hn, Dobe."

Dengan menghela nafas, Sasuke mengambil sebuah foto yang sejak tadi di pandangnya. Foto Naruto yang sedari tadi menyelip di antara lembaran kertas buku yang di 'baca'nya.

**Salah paham**

Dari semua hal yang dibenci Naruto selain tomat dan rasa pahit adalah ketika dirinya berada dalam posisi berbahaya seperti ini. Yaitu saat Sasuke memojokkannya dan dia tidak dapat melakukan apapun untuk melawan kekasihnya itu.

"Katakan padaku Dobe, siapa yang melakukannya!"

"Ini hanya masalah sepele Teme. Kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu!"

"Jadi masalah hilangnya tomat di kulkas secara tiba-tiba kau bilang sepele? Ck katakan, siapa yang mengambilnya."

"..."

"..."

"Jadi ini semua hanya masalah tomat?"

"Tentu saja bodoh. Memang apa lagi?"

"Dasar Teme brengsek. Kukira kau menghawatirkan wajahku yang lebam ini. Tak tahunya kau..."

"HAH? Kenapa dengan wajahmu itu, Dobe?"

"Ketabrak bemo!"

Dan dengan jawaban aneh itu, Naruto pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang tengah cengo.

**Kurang tepat**

"Jangan memasang muka seperti itu, Dobe. sekarang katakan, apa maumu."

"Errr... 'Suke? Aku ingin mendengarnya sekarang, please~"

"Mendengar apa?"

"..."

"Ck baka Dobe. Dengarkan baik-baik, aku hanya mau mengucapkannya satu kali."

"Hehehe..."

"Suki dayo."

"Ukkhhh... bukan itu, Teme?"

"Aishiteru?"

"Kurang tepat, Teme no baka!"

"Baiklah, my lovely Dobe. Ehm!... Aku menyukaimu, menyayangimu dan mencintaimu dengan setulus hati yang kumiliki dan aku harap kau mau bersamaku untuk selamanya."

"..." Blushing

"Sudah puas?"

"Hehehehe. Arigatou, my Teme."

"Hn"

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Note :** Drabble fic pelampiasan stresnya Author. Ukkhhh... tugas kuliah yang sebentar lagi menumpuk, nilai UTS ku yang –uhuhuhuhu- bikin orang hampir jantungan mendadak, FB ku yang entah bagaimana di Hack orang yang gak bertanggung jawab, dan yang terakhir, insomnia ku yang makin hari makin menjadi. Arrrggghhhhhhhhhhh... #jambak rambuk

Sepertinya cobaan tidak henti2nya nemplok di hidupku #lebay –abaikan curcol yg gak waras itu

kasih kritik, saran ataupun yang lainnya lewat review yang tersedia. REVIEW... REVIEW... #digampar

See yahh ^^ #Kiss bye


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer : kasih tau gak ya? #digampar bang Masashi**_

_**Genre : Drama/romance/humor(?)**_

_**Pairing : SasuNaru (number one)**_

_**Rate : Tee lah...**_

_**Warning : Drabble fic, gaje, typo berserakan, garing, boyslove, pendek, dll**_

**Don't like Don't read**

**Everything**

**.**

**.**

**Hanya kau**

Walau semua orang di dunia ini membenci, memusuhi ataupun mengucilkannya, Sasuke tidak masalah. Asal Naruto selalu berada di dekatnya dia akan tetap baik-baik saja. baginya, hanya bocah pirang itulah yang bisa membuatnya kuat dan bertahan. Bukan orang lain.

Sasuke hanya membutuhkan satu orang di dunia ini yaitu...Dobe-nya. Hanya Naruto yang bisa mengajari arti kasih sayang dan ketulusan yang sesungguhnya. dan hanya bersama Naruto-lah dia merasa lebih 'hidup'. Tanpa si pirang, Sasuke bukanlah apa-apa. seperti bulan yang tidak akan pernah sempurna tanpa kehadiran sang matahari.

**Tidak serasi**

"A-aku galau, Teme."

"Hn? Kenapa Dobe?"

"Hah..."

"..."

"Kau tahu, semua orang menganggap kita terlalu bertolak belakang, Teme. Kita tidak akan pernah serasi untuk menjadi seorang pasangan."

"Siapapun orang yang mengatakannya, berarti mereka sudah buta."

"Eh, kenapa begitu?"

"Bertolak belakang bukan berarti tidak cocok, Dobe. justru karena itulah kita bisa melengkapi satu sama lain, kan?"

"Hehehehe. Kau benar Teme."

"Lagipula Dobe?"

"Ya?"

"Apapun pendapat mereka, aku tidak peduli. Karena hanya aku saja yang tahu betapa serasinya dirimu berada di sampingku, Dobe. Mau bukti?"

"Ehh..."

"..."

"Jangan buka bajuku seenak rambut pantat ayam-mu, TEME!"

**-plakk **

"Oucch!"

**Tatapan maut**

Semua orang tahu jika tatapan tajam nan membunuh dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke sangatlah mematikan. Bisa dipastikan dengan mundurnya orang-orang dengan raut wajah pucat ketakutan jika mendapatkan tatapan maut tersebut. Termasuk para fans nya yang gila dan Seme-seme mesum yang berani menggoda Dobe-nya.

Tapi ternyata, tatapan maut di atas tidak berlaku sama sekali bagi Naruto. Nyatanya, semua tatapan mematikan milik kekasihnya itu tidak akan pernah bisa membuat si pirang mundur ketakutan. Yah, kecuali yang satu ini.

"Teme..."

"Hn?"

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu. Kau membuatku berkeringat dingin, kau tahu?"

"Ck. Apa masalahmu, Dobe?"

"BERHENTI MEMANDANGKU! Atau aku akan mencolok matamu itu!"

"Memang kenapa? aku tidak melakukan apapun padamu."

"Jangan sok polos, Teme. hentikan tatapan mupeng dan mesum-mu itu sekarang! Atau aku akan membuang semua tomatmu."

"Cih!"

**Kawin lari**

"Aku mohon Otouto. Jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Lepaskan kakiku, Aniki. Aku harus pergi sekarang!"

"Sadarlah, Otouto... tindakanmu ini sudah keterlaluan. Apa aku harus memukul kepalamu agar kau sadar kalau tindakanmu ini memalukan bagi seorang Uchiha?"

"Apa maksudmu, Aniki?"

"Aku tahu Tou-san belum merestui hubunganmu dengan Naru-chan. Tapi kau tidak perlu kawin lari seperti ini, Sasuke. hiks... jangan pergi!"

"Ha?"

"..."

"Baka Aniki! Siapa yang mau kawin lari, HAH? Aku hanya pergi untuk ikut study tour yang akan diadakan sekolahku hari ini. Sekarang... LEPASKAN KAKIKU!"

"Jadi, kau tidak minggat untuk kawin lari?"

"Ck, Tentu saja tidak! Minggir, biarkan aku pergi."

"Hehehe..."

**Alasan yang aneh**

Iruka-sensei memasuki kelas dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, meneliti kehadiran anak-anak wajahnya langsung berubah menjadi cemas dan khawatir saat menemukan dua bangku kosong yang berada di pojok belakang kelas.

"Ehm. Ada yang tahu di mana keberadaan Sasuke-kun dan Naruto-kun?"

"Err... sepertinya Naruto sakit, sensei."

"Benar begitu, Neji-kun? Lantas kemana Sasuke-kun pergi? Tidak mungkin dia juga ikutan sakit. Karena aku bisa melihat tas miliknya sekarang berada di kursi yang biasa dia duduki."

"Sepertinya Sasuke enggan berada di kelas, Iruka-sensei. Mungkin sekarang dia di atap sekolah."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Dia tidak mau masuk kalau Naruto tidak berada di dalam kelas, sensei."

"..."

"...?"

"Alasan yang aneh, Neji –kun."

"Maaf sensei. Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke tadi."

"Dasar UCHIHA!"

**Deathglare**

"Berhenti melempar deathglare mu itu ke segala arah, Teme!"

"Memang kenapa Dobe? seharusnya kau senang karena tidak akan ada lagi orang yang berani mengganggumu ataupun melirik ganjen ke arahmu."

"Bukan seperti itu Teme."

"Lantas apa masalahnya, Dobe?"

"K-kau... dasar tidak peka!"

"..."

"Kau sadar tidak? Gara-gara deathglare sialanmu itu, penjual eskrim yang akan kita datangi sekarang, lari terbirit-birit entah kemana! INI SEMUA SALAHMU, TEME!"

"..."

"..."

"Hn"

**Tidak peduli**

Semua orang tahu jika Sasuke adalah orang yang paling cuek. Dia tidak peduli dengan apapun atau siapapun di dunia ini. Walau melihat orang mati tertabrak kereta di depannya, ataupun melihat seseorang yang ingin bunuh diri, dia tidak akan pernah peduli sama sekali. Melirik pun tidak.

Tapi, jika kau dengan serius berteriak dan berkata 'Sasuke, Naruto selingkuh di belakangmu!' dapat dipastikan detik itu juga si raven akan menghilang secepat kilat dan berlari mencari Dobe-nya, meminta penjelasan.

Hal itu cukup membuktikan kalau Sasuke peduli dengan orang yang di sayangi kan?

**Penuh perhatian**

"Kau sudah makan atau belum, Dobe?"

"..."

"Kau tidur jam berapa malam ini? Jangan terlalu larut. Nanti kau bisa sakit."

"..."

"Ehm. Otouto? Berhenti berbicara aneh seperti itu."

"Apa yang aneh, Aniki? Aku sedang berbicara dengan Naruto."

"K-kau... sudah GILA? Sedari tadi kau berbicara dengan FOTO Naru-chan. Bukan dengan orang aslinya, SASUKE! Biarkan aku memukul kepalamu agar otakmu kembali waras!"

**Plakkk **

"Auchh...BAKA ANIKI!"

**Hanya 30 persen**

"Seberapa persen kau memcintaiku, Teme?"

"Hn, 30 persen."

"A-apa? hanya 30 persen? ukkhh... ku kira kau sangat mencintaiku."

"Itu kenyataannya, Dobe."

"Kenapa tidak 100 persen, Teme. padahal aku mencintaimu dengan setulus hati. Kau menyakiti perasaanku, kau tahu?"

"..."

"..."

"Karena 40 persen yang lain adalah rasa sayangku padamu, Dobe. 20 persen selanjutnya adalah rasa suka-ku, dan 10 persen sisanya adalah perasaanku padamu yang tidak bisa dijelaskan."

"Eh, benarkah?"

"Hn, Dobe."

"..." blushing

.

.

.

**FIN**

Note : Uhuii... suka banget sama SasuNaru yang kayak gini. #senyum2 miring –plakk

Buat **Namikaze Noah, Gunchan CN polepel, onyx shappireSEA, Kishu mars,Rin miharu-uzu, Ca kun.** Maksih banyak ya, udah review chap. Kemarin... lanjutkan! Eh eh... #dorr

Ok buat para readers sekalian, beniat untuk REVIEW? #berharap


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer : kasih tau gak ya? #digampar bang Masashi**_

_**Genre : Drama/romance/humor(?)**_

_**Pairing : SasuNaru (**__**Uyee**__**)**_

_**Rate : Tee lah...**_

_**Warning : Drabble fic, gaje, typo berserakan, garing, boyslove, pendek, dll**_

**Don't like Don't read**

Everything

Enjoy it

.

.

**Hadiah**

"Nar, apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan membuang semua hadiahnya."

"Memang kenapa? aku benci melihatnya. Lagipula, Sasuke tidak suka dengan semua hadiah dari fansgirl nya ini."

"T-tapi Nar, Itu semua tid-"

"Diamlah Kiba. Kau mau membantuku mengosongkan loker Sasuke, atau hanya berdiri seperti orang bodoh di situ?"

"Nar, dengarkan penjel-"

"Apa masalahmu sih? Kau mau hadiahnya atau bagaimana?"

"DIAM DAN DENGARKAN!"

"...?"

"Asal kau tahu, NARUTO...dari salah satu hadiah yang kau buang di tempat sampah itu, ada kado MILIK Sasuke untuk hadiah ulangtahunmu minggu depan, tau! Dasar bodoh!"

"EH? KENAPA KAU TIDAK BILANG?"

**Kecuali dia**

Naruto paling tidak suka kalau dirinya di perlakukan layaknya seorang gadis. Dia itu laki-laki tulen. Garis bawahi hal itu kalau kau memang tidak ingin mendapatkan sebuah gamparan jika berani menggodanya. Sebagai contoh...

"Kau manis sekali, Naru-chan? Aku jadi ingin memakanmu." **/plakk**/

Atau

"Apa kau yakin kau ini cowok? Wajahmu cantik sekali." /**Buaghh**/

Dan banyak hal-hal lain yang sering membuat si Namikaze bungsu naik darah. Tapi, bagaimana dengan yang satu ini?

"Kalau cemberut seperti itu, kau sungguh lucu dan menggemaskan, Dobe."

"..." Naruto blushing.

Yah, hanya seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang menjadi pengecualian, tentu saja.

**Lebih dari cukup**

Bagi Naruto, melihat kekasihnya a.k.a Sasuke menjadi diri sendiri di hadapan orang lain itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya. Dia tidak perlu sosok Sasuke yang sempurna .

Dia ingin Sasuke yang apa adanya. Sasuke yang dingin, cuek, dan arogan tapi begitu peduli dan perhatian kepadanya. Itu semua sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya mencintai pemuda itu dengan tulus. Mencintai Sasuke dengan segala kelebihan dan kekurangan yang dimilikinya.

**Jadi apa?**

"Teme. kalau aku jadi pohon, kau ingin jadi apa?"

"Hn. Tenju saja akarnya."

"Terus, kalau aku jadi kertas?"

"Aku akan jadi pensil atau bolpoin-nya, Dobe."

"Hehehehe. Lantas, bagaimana kalau aku menjadi bintang, Teme?"

"Aku akan menjadi langitnya."

"Eh kenapa menjadi langit, Sasuke? kenapa tidak bulan saja?"

"Hn?"

"Setidaknya kalau aku bersinar sendirian di langit, kau sebagai bulan bisa menemaniku yang tengah kesepian."

"Hn, Dobe." senyum tipis.

**Ternyata**

"Aku menyayangimu, Dobe."

"A-aku tahu Teme. kau tidak perlu mengatakannya berulang kali."

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto. Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

"Eh 'Suke? T-api kita belum cukup umur untuk menikah. Lagipula aku masih 17 tahun. B-bagaimana kalau nanti setelah kita besar saja?"

"Naruto?"

**Ctakk **

"NAMIKAZE NARUTO..."

**Bruukkk**

"Aww...eh..."

"Kau pikir ini sekolah punya kakek buyutmu, Apa! sekali l agi aku mendapatimu tidur di tengah pelajaran, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk mengeluarkanmu dari kelas ini!"

"Hai, Kurenai-sensei."

"Sekarang, cepat kerjakan soal yang ada di depan."

"T-api Sens-"

"SEKARANG!"

**Sejauh mana?**

Semua orang tahu jika hanya Sasuke-lah orang yang di sayangi Naruto di dunia ini. tapi, jika ada seseorang yang dengan penasaran bertanya padanya " Sejauh mana rasa sayangmu pada Sasuke?"

Maka, jawaban yang akan diterima hanyalah sebuah senyuman lembut nan tulus dari seorang Naruto. Karena bagi si pirang, rasa sayangnya pada Sasuke tidak dapat diukur dengan apapun.

Rasa sayang yang dimilki Naruto begitu besar pada pemuda raven itu hingga semua kata-kata yang ada pun sulit untuk mendeskripsikan bagaimana perasaannya yang sesungguhnya. Bagaimana dirinya sangat menyayangi pemuda itu apapun yang terjadi.

**Katakan saja**

"Aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau sedangkal ini Sasuke."

"Apa maksudmu Dobe?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu Teme. katakan saja sekarang! Daripada nanti kau menyakiti hatiku."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Dobe. aku tidak mengerti."

"A-aku mohon Sasuke, jika kau memang tidak ingin bersamaku, katakan saja. ukhh..."

**Grepp**

"Jangan menangis Dobe. aku tidak tahu apa salahku padamu. Tapi, aku sungguh minta maaf jika aku telah menyakiti perasaanmu."

"**..."**

"**..."**

"Pfftt... yes aku menang taruhan."

"Hn?"

" Aku menang Teme. aku MENANG."

"..."

"Kau tahu? Aku dan teman-temanku bertaruh jika kau mau mengucapkan maaf padaku, aku akan mendapat traktiran ramen selama 1 minggu."

"..." aura kelam

"GYAAAA... lepaskan aku, TEME..."

**Terlalu berlebihan**

"Jangan makan ramen terlalu berlebihan Dobe. tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu."

"Iya Teme, aku sudah tahu. Kau sudah sering mengatakannya."

"Ck. Aku melakukannya karena aku khawatir padamu, bodoh!"

"Ehehehehehehe. Arigatou my Teme."

"Hn. Satu lagi, daripada kau main game berlebihan hingga larut malam. Lebih baik kau gunakan waktumu untuk belajar."

"Ukhh..."

"Segala hal yang terlalu berlebihan itu tidak baik, Dobe."

"Tidak semuanya, 'Suke."

"Hn?"

"Nyatanya aku menyayangimu terlalu berlebihan, Teme. Tapi menurutku itu bukan hal yang buruk, malahan justru hal yang sangat baik yang pernah aku lakukan seumur hidupku."

"Hn. Aku tahu, Dobe."

**Doa dan harapan**

Jika Naruto sering mengunjungi rumah tuhan, hal yang selalu dia ucapkan ketika dia berdoa adalah 'Kami-sama, hanya satu harapanku. Aku hanya meminta padamu semoga Sasuke selalu berada di sampingku dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku untuk selamanya. Aku janji, aku tidak akan meminta hal lain lagi padamu karena hanya ini hal yang aku inginkan selama aku hidup. Harapanku, Semoga engkau mendengar doaku ini, Amin.'

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Note :** akhir2 ini aku sibuk berburu film yaoi real. Ohohohohohoho #senyum nista

So, bagi kalian yang punya referensi film yaoi, share ke saya ya? Apa aja deh. Yang penting bagus. =D

Terima kasih buat **onyx shappireSEA** yg memberikan ide utk sudut pandang Naruto. Sekarang sudah kan? bagaimana?

Tidak lupa dengan **Rin Miharu-uzu, Gunchan C.N Polepel, Aqua, NamikazeNoah, Cakun, Earl Louisia vi Duivel dan Laila.r. mubarok** yang sudah meluangkan waktunya buat review. Author mengucapkan banyak terima kasih atas partisipasinya #bungkuk

Yosh... REVIEW... REVIEW


End file.
